joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Crabwhale/The Periods of Crabwhale's JBW Existence
'The Golden Age (a.k.a. the Age of the Godmodes)' Time frame: 3rd June - 13 August Summary: This period marks Crabwhale's greatest (probably) time of activity, wherein he managed to get several thousand edits in just weeks time. His first profile ever was that of Jorgen Von Strangle, an idiotic Godmode that back then, seemed an absolutely perfect idea to combat the might of Tronald Dump. During this time, Crabwhale, like most other users, sought to make more-or-less nothing other than overpowered characters, with the occasional random profile thrown into the mix. However, as the state of JBW began to worsen even more than it already had, he along with a few select others discouraged and finally stopped making Godmodes all together. His last Godmode to ever be finished was Winston Churchill, which marked the end of the first era. 'The Silver Age (a.k.a. the Age of Orespawn)' Time frame: 31st July - 3rd October Summary: This age began roughly around the time Crabs was getting sick and tired of Godmode shit, and so, in an effort to reinvigorate his purpose, as well as to do justice to an old thing not often talked about, he began what you could call his biggest "project" yet, the Orespawn Minecraft Mod verse. Starting with the Emperor Scorpion and eventually encompassing over 30 profiles, this era, while greatly productive, ate away at a lot of Crabs' time for making other profile ideas a reality. Eventually, like all things that he continues for some time, the desire to continue making Orespawn profiles stalled immensely, especially since they were all, in his opinion, turning out very similar. So much did his ass get lazy that it took nearly two months to actually finish the damn verse. However, with the completion of the Prince, a great era was ended, only for one of confusion to begin. 'The Bronze Age (a.k.a. the What-the-fuck-do-I-do-now Age)' Time frame: Mid September-ish - 12th October Summary: This period began roughly around the time Crabs was getting tired of Orespawn. With a previous attempt at a verse, known as the Randomverse, failing due to it being a terrible idea, much of Crabs' passion and direction were lost during this period. A few random profiles were churned out here and there, but it was nothing like he had ever felt before: Crabs was positively bored of the site. The end of Orespawn only exemplified this effect, as now he had pretty much nothing to work towards. 'The Modern Age (a.k.a. the Random Shit Age)' Time frame: Self-explanatory - ??? Summary: Beginning with the Iron Man intros profile, this era marks Crabs' renewed interest due to following a very hard-to-achieve thing in the past: make you want to make whenever you wanna make it and randomly. God, what a fucking genius, right? Anywho, with the move of the Monster Legends verse into VSBW, Crabs actually had a focused goal again, while simultaneously possessing of a brand new spark of ideas, most notably the Swoleverse. It's unknown when this age will end, buuuut, I dunno, give a month, maybe two. Category:Blog posts Category:Crabwhale's profiles